Generally, automotive radar systems emit electromagnetic waves from a planar exciter line or plane. A disadvantage of these systems is, in particular, that only a maximum theoretical angle of radiation of 180° is possible out of the plane. However, in practice, a maximum evaluation range of, in each instance, ±50° is generally attainable.